


#Dormlife

by sohox



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: #Dormlife, Ageplay, Anal Sex, M/M, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 16:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohox/pseuds/sohox
Summary: It was surprisingly easy to find a dorm-esque Airbnb in Pasadena, considering that school had just resumed the fall session. The fact that it cost almost a thousand dollars a week to rent might have had something to do with it.What was harder was to admit to himself that he had a very specific itch he suddenly needed to scratch. Joking around about dorm life on the show had spurred something inside of him that he had tamped down long ago. Maybe it was that he was trying this out this whole honesty thing, trying to be more authentic to his feelings. But when Stevie ribbed him about his sexualized comment, then reminded him that Link had been his roommate, well. All of a sudden that was all he could think about.





	#Dormlife

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, it had to be done, right?

It was surprisingly easy to find a dorm-esque Airbnb in Pasadena, considering that school had just resumed the fall session. The fact that it cost almost a thousand dollars a week to rent might have had something to do with it. 

What was harder was to admit to himself that he had a very specific itch he suddenly needed to scratch. Joking around about dorm life on the show had spurred something inside of him that he had tamped down long ago. Maybe it was that he was trying this out this whole honesty thing, trying to be more authentic to his feelings. But when Stevie ribbed him about his sexualized comment, then reminded him that  _ Link _ had been his roommate, well. All of a sudden that was all he could think about. 

He tested the waters with Link easily at first. Breaking out an old album with photos from their years at NC State. They teased each other about their weird hair, bizarre fashion choices and ridiculous hyper-male bravado. 

“Gah- _ lee,  _ if the guys we were back then could see us now” Link mused, turning each page in the book with care and reverence. 

“I dunno. College Rhett probably woulda thought I was a weirdo. He would been pretty into you, though.” Rhett tried to fake nonchalance, shrugging one shoulder.

He knew the moment Link’s body tensed up, could feel it without even looking at him. The air between them suddenly feels charged and stifling. Rhett finally musters up the courage to look over at Link. His eyes are hooded, pupils a little wider than normal. His bottom lip is between his teeth, and he’s considering Rhett’s face.

Finally, he breaks the silence, asking “Yeah? You think he would?”

Rhett fights off the urge to make a joke, to spoil the spark of electricity that’s running between them. But he’s not going to do that. He knows what he wants, and he knows he’s not going to get it if he doesn’t take it for himself. 

“Oh,  _ yeah. _ ” The way his voice drops low surprises even him, but he pushes on. “With that whole young professor look you have? The glasses, the trendy hair. The cardigans. You  _ know _ how I always had a thing for teachers. Remember Mrs. Locklear?”

He watches Link gulp hard, throat flexing, eyes going just this side of glassy and he knows he has him hooked. 

__

They agree to drive separately, Link driving his fancy new Audi, while Rhett decided to take the old fusion, to be more authentic. He had gotten there first, unlocking the rental with keypad.  _ I don't remember that from dormlife,  _ he mused, but he supposed a lot had changed in the last twenty years. 

As soon as he walks into the space, he throws his old NC state duffle bag on the side table, quickly pulling off the henley and joggers he wore for the ride, sliding into a tank top and old NC State basketball shorts that he can’t believe had lasted this long. His palms were sweaty, and he kept looking at the time on his phone. They were getting close. He was doing everything he could to stay calm, examining every inch of the room, comparing it to his memory. So much of it was just like how he remembered. Bunk beds pushed against the wall, shitty carpet stained with who knows what. The lingering scent of bodies, young and unkempt. 

Right on schedule there’s a knock on the door. Rhett jumps up to his feet, wiping his hands on his shorts, running a hand through the hair that keeps getting longer and longer.  _ Certainly didn’t have that twenty years ago. _

“Mr. McLaughlin, are you in there? I don’t have all day, son.” Link’s words boomed through the wood panel of the door, stirring immediate head in his belly, spurring him forward to open it for him. 

“Sorry about that, sir. I just had to get my clothes back on. I was about to hop in the shower.”

Link pushes his way into the room, tugging at a leather messenger bag strap on his shoulder. He looks around the room, and the dimmest flicker of a smile tugs at his lips. “Just get back from a practice, did you?”

Rhett nods and he can’t help the buzz that is racing through his veins. Link looks exactly the part. He’s wearing a dark blue button down with small white pinpoints dotting it, collar high but unbuttoned, showing off his strong neck and collar bones. He’s wearing slim fitting slacks and dark brown dress shoes. His black frame glasses sitting perched on his nose perfect crown the look. He looks like he’s about to lecture Rhett for interrupting class. 

“Well, let’s get started then, son. What exactly were you needing help with?” He sets his bag down on the same side table, turning to face Rhett while he pushes the sleeves of his shirt up, exposing his strong forearms, then stepping right into Rhett’s personal space. “You know, it’s very unorthodox for a professor to come to the dorm of a student. Some might even call in, inappropriate.” 

Rhett feels a shudder course through him, but he stands steady, not moving. “I know, Professor Neal. I really appreciate you going out of your way to help me. I’ll do  _ anything _ to pass your class.”

At that comment, Link lets out a little chuckle, breaking character for the smallest moment. “Anything ‘cept study, is that right?”

“ _ Anything”  _ Rhett says again. He has to resist the urge to laugh too. The comment sounding straight out of a bad porno. But he doesn’t know how else to move this forward without resulting in  _ something _ sounding like a porno. 

“Well, I’m sure I can help you come up with some ideas for some extra credit.” And Link has mercy on him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him forward into a searing hot kiss. Rhett feels completely dizzy with lust, his cock tenting the front of his basketball shorts in a way it hadn’t in years. He lets Link guide him down, steady hands pushing at his shoulders until he’s eye level with the front of Link’s black slacks. 

“Define absolute zero” Link says while Rhett works open the button, pulling the zipper down low enough to get the cloth over Links narrow hips. 

“Really?” Rhett pauses. 

“Do you want to pass my class or not, Mr. McLaughlin?”

“It’s the…” He pauses, hand lazily pulling out Link’s cock, stroking it while he racks his brain for the answer. “It’s the lower limit of the thermodynamic temperature scale.” He answers finally, rewarding himself by wrapping his lips around Link’s already leaking cock. 

“Mm, yes, Rhett. That’s right.” Link’s hand is tangling in Rhett’s hair, pulling at the tufts with small tugs, thrusting his hips forward just slightly enough to enjoy the friction of Rhett’s tongue. “What about an afocal system?”

Rather than answer, Rhett pushes his face into Link’s crotch, taking as much of the shaft as he can into his mouth and throat. He’s being honest with himself, today, and he knows, fuck, this is all he wanted back when he was a kid. To get his mouth on his best friend. He almost wants to cry thinking about all that time wasted. 

“Oh,  _ gosh _ Rhett, fuck. That feels so good. Harder” He’s babbling up above him, and Rhett knows if he doesn’t slow down, this is going to be over way quicker than either of them want. He pulls off of Link’s cock, his mouth shiny with spit and precum. 

“Professor Neal, you could quiz me all day with different terms. I’m sure eventually it’d sink in...but I'd rather you sink in...if you know what I mean.” His face is on fire with the ridiculous wordplay, but it does exactly what he wants it to do. 

Link’s pupils blow wide, almost no blue visible any more. He rips his shirt over his head, points at the bed, and demands. “Bend over, Mr. McLaughlin, and take off those ridiculous shorts. Right now. I’ll show you what I do to students that try to waste my time.”

_ Yes!  _ Rhett thinks,  _ yes, this is exactly what I want.  _

Rhett moves over to the bunk beds, pushing his shorts and briefs down his hips until they pool at the floor. 

Link is behind him in an instant, a bottle of something in his hand he must’ve pulled from his bag. Rhett leans over the bed, exposing himself to Link right there, back aching just a tad from the awkward position. He forgets any discomfort as Link puts his mouth right on him, tongue tracing his hole with sure strokes. He feels his body shudder, cock so hard, leaking wetly against his belly. He can’t believe this is happening. 

Link pulls back, one hand pulling Rhett open so that he can examine him. He pops the cap on the bottle, splashing the gel directly onto Rhett’s tight ring of muscles before tossing the lube onto the floor. His fingers find their target, working Rhett open torturously slow. “ _ Sir _ ,” Rhett gasps, trying to push his hips back “Sir, I thought you said you were in a hurry.” 

Link laughs, low and dirty. “Eager, are we? Just want me to take that ass, huh?”

Rhett nods, spreading his knees further apart so that he’s even more open. “Yeah, fuck.  _ Please!” _

Link wastes no more time, lining his cock up to Rhett’s tight entrance, pushing the head in, reaching down to give Rhett’s hard, leaking dick a tug as he pushes the rest of the way in. His thrusts start slow, shallow, waiting for Rhett to adjust. Rhett is addicted to the fullness, fire licking up the base of his spine, and every stroke of Link inside him is only adding fuel to the flame. Finally, he takes matters into his own hands, pushing his hips hard back onto Link, pulling forward again, then slamming back again. 

“Yeah, baby, fuck yourself on my cock.” Link’s voice is deep, dripping with desire while he watches Rhett fuck himself. 

Rhett works himself over, hand stroking his cock in time to the movements of his hips. Link is starting to fight back, hips crashing into Rhett every time his own push back. He’s never been fucked so deeply, his entire body feels completely alive, nerve endings dancing with the electricity of every stroke.

“Neal,  _ fuck,  _ I aint gonna last much longer.” he’s keening, his whole body burning with the need to let go. Link grabs his hips, angling himself  _ just right _ , slamming into Rhett’s prostate and Rhett’s body shudders hard, come shooting from his cock all over the scratchy cloth of the bedspread. 

“That’s... _ Professor... _ Neal, son.” Link’s following right behind him, three more thrusts of his hips and he’s coming inside his best friend. Rhett can feel the rush of warmth deep inside. If he’s being honest with himself, it’s maybe the best feeling he’s ever had. 

  
  


_

Afterward, they’re laying together in the small twin sized bottom bunk, both obviously too big, even bigger now than when they used to do the same thing in their twenties. 

Link’s carding his hand through Rhett’s hair. “You know, I’m still not sure you know what an Afocal System is…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for liking, commenting and subscribing! You know what time it is!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ lighterheadheavyheart.tumblr.com


End file.
